Conventional injection device include a distal end for receiving single-use needle assemblies. Typically, a user will attach a needle assembly to the injection device (e.g., by a threaded connection) and remove the needle assembly after an injection has been administered. Removal of the needle assembly from the injection device bears the risk of injury (e.g., needle-stick) to the user. Therefore, various devices have been proposed to reduce this risk of injury.
Further, when attaching the needle assembly to the injection device, an appropriate amount of torque is necessary. However, application of torque beyond the appropriate amount may result in overtightening (preventing removal of the needle assembly), fracture of the needle assembly and/or injection device, and/or injury to the user.
EP 1567209 B1 discusses a device for removing and replacing a needle cover. EP 1567215 B1 discusses a device for making and/or tightening fluid-guiding threaded connections, including Luer-lock type connections,